Seafarin' Prince
by anticlimacticChaos
Summary: Your name is Eridan Ampora. All your life you've been ignored, only one troll ever paid attention to you. However, after Feferi leaves you, you decide that it would be for the best to just put some distance between the two of you; in the midst of your pain will your heart be able to be mended with love once again? Or will you grow bitter with anger? T for swearing.


_Well, this was supposed to be a one-shot. It will not be a one-shot any longer. I do not own Homestuck._

You sit at your computer desk and stare down at your fingers adorned with rings. Today has been a long day for you, you've spent all day hunting lusii for Feferi's lusus, Gl'bgolyb. Ultimately, the fate of Alternia rests on your slim shoulders, if you're unable to meet the required amount for Gl'bgolyb, she will emit a vast glub that will end all life on your home planet.

Of course your work goes unseen; after all, who has any time to waste on you? You're just a conceited and whiny sea dweller. Everyone neglects you, save for Feferi.

A gentle smile lights your gaunt face as the thought of your red crush floats through your exhausted mind. Feferi, such perfection. A never ending smile rests on her soft face, a pair of large and lively eyes always lights up your day when they land on you. Her jet-black hair frames her face with silky and curling locks. You would do anything to hear her silvery peals of laughter. You are horns over heels for her, only problem is that she only sees you as a moirail. Not to mention she hardly talks to you anymore. Last time you saw her was a month ago.

She was perched on a rock with her hands bound by the plastic rings that hold soda cans together. You grind your sharp teeth at the thought of her fuchsia tears flowing down her plump face. The plastic rings dug into her light grey wrists that were stained with her blood. Those god damned land dwellers nearly killed your beloved princess and you will not allow for it to happen again, you will protect your princess with your life.

You're brought back into reality by someone knocking on your door. Your bones cry out in refusal as you wearily stand up. You open the front door a crack and glare out into the bright sunlight. A small figure jumps up and wraps their arms around your neck. Your heartbeat starts to race when you hear her light giggle and her silky voice.  
"Eridan! Sorry I haven't been able to swim by lately, I've been reely busy!" Despite your joy of seeing her here, you can't help but wonder why she's visiting you.

"It's okay Fef, I understand. Howw are your wwrists doin'?" She holds her wrists up and you're able to make out a soft pink scar on both of her wrists. Her cheerful eyes stare into your tired ones.

"They're almost gone! Soon they'll be gone forever!"

"They better be, damn land dwwellers." You mutter underneath your breath and she lowers her hands.

"Eridan, it was my fault; I should've watched where I was swimming. It's not the land dweller's faults."

"Yes it wwas, you should be able to swwim wwhere you wwant wwithout wworryin' about gettin' caught. They are the only ones to fuckin' blame." A frown sets in on her full lips, something that pains you to see.

"Not all land dwellers are like that!"

"Like hell they aren't I havve nevver seen a nice land dwweller in my life!"

"Maybe because all you do is glubbing sit around here and mope all day long! Eridan, you have to enjoy life more." You look down at her with an exaggerated sigh.

"Fef, wwhy do you think that those land dwwellers deservve your forgivveness? They're nothin' but scum that go around all day makin' fuckin' fools of themselvves!" She puffs herself up and looks into your angry and confused eyes.

"Eridan, I can't take this anymore! All you do is create stress and headaches for me! I'm sorry but I have to call off our morayeelegiance." You feel your jaw fall open and your heart stops beating for a second. You pause for a second to gather your thoughts, she has to be joking; she would never do this to you. You two need each other, you're all that each other has in this world. This can't be happening, what did you do to deserve this? How could Fef even think about ending it? Your hand falls down to your side and numbness starts to set in through your body. She flicks a wisp of hair from her forehead and turns to leave. She peers over her shoulder and regards you with her large, grey eyes.

"I'm sorry Eridan, I'll sea you around." She shuts the door behind her quietly and your legs give out from under you. You crumple to the ground and let out a single sob. What's going to happen now? The only one who ever acknowledged your existence just walked out of your life. Violet tears start to fall down to your limp hands. You already feel an empty hole that rips through your frail body; you feel as if your other half is now gone.

Maybe she just needs some time to think about what just happened, of course both the of you were acting rather rashly. Fighting over such a silly topic to begin with, surely the both of you will once again become moirails. At least that is what you hope for. What good is it to live if the one who stole your blood pusher doesn't even look your way anymore? The thought of your potential soul mate leaving you behind with nothing left but a crushed heart just screams through your frail body.

You pick yourself up from the ground and make your way to your bed. You lie down and close your blood shot eyes, you suppose that you should still at least attempt to get some rest; you have to look your best in case she ever comes back. She can't be allowed to see how much this affected you, if she left you; who can you trust? Fucking no one that's who. You poured your fucking heart out to her and risked your skinny, grey little hide for her and she just up and leaves you? There has to be more than just that argument that drove her away from you. You have to find out why she left you, sure, you can eventually get over the searing pain of betrayal that iced over your heart but you still need to know why she left you. However, you know that it will not be that easy; you think those things about gaining her back but you even admit to yourself rather grudgingly that you do not posses the guts to do that. You can't just march over to her hive right now and demand for her to get back together with you. It just doesn't work out like that, much to your disappointment.

You lock yourself in your hive for the next few weeks, you've been thinking of how to get her back and this time as a matesprit. You know that it'll work, it has to work!

You stare into your mirror and make sure that your hair is perfectly in place, since you are a prince you absolutely refuse to let yourself look like some lowly land dweller. Pathetic fools, you think to yourself as you slip on your gold rings. You still don't know what Feferi sees in them and it will most likely leave your mind muddled in confusion if you keep trying to press the topic further so you bring your thoughts to where your damned cape is at.

You find yourself at the door of Feferi's hive. You draw in a quick breath before your smooth out the front of your shirt. _Come on Eridan, you got this. _You bring up a hesitant hand and knock on her door curtly. You square your shoulders out and fiddle with your index fingers, butterflies start to flutter inside of your stomach and to be quite frank you feel a bit sick; it took you so long to get to her hive and now she isn't answering. Maybe she truly hates you and wants nothing to do with you? You start to grow anxious when you hear the door creak open. Your eyes light up until you see who's on the other side of the door. You feel your heart drop down to your stomach as Sollux opens the door wider. A scowl flashes across your lips and you bare your shark like teeth at him.

"Oh god, it'th thith douche. FF, your thtalker ith here." Stalker? You've been giving her all of this room and haven't been bothering her for three weeks and you're labelled as a stalker? This is unacceptable, however you try to keep your cool. There's no chance in gaining her back if you freak out on this little mustard blood bastard. You see her bound up behind Sollux, wearing one of his shirts. It hangs loosely on her frame and you can see a faint dusting of fuchsia across her cheeks. _No, no this can't be real._ She gives you a smile and a friendly wave while Sollux stands with his arms crossed.

"Eridan! I haven't seen you in forever!" You know that it's over, you know the signs of matespritship and they're definitely matesprits. Your hand grows limp and lets go of a stuffed cuttlefish that you had worked so hard on making for her.

"Fef, can I talk to you alone?" You send a sharp glare towards Sollux who lets out a long sigh and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"FF, are you really gonna give thith creep the time of day? I have half a mind jutht to thtay here to make sure he doethn't try to do anything thtupid."

"I don't think that you havve room to do that Sol, I'm surprised that you evven havve a big enough mind to be breathing." He takes a step towards you, red and blue crackles around his eyes.

"What did you thay to me, you blubbering little grubfuck?" You lean forward to hiss out another insult when Feferi steps between you two.

"Guys! Please stop this! Sollux, just go back inside; I'll be back in a few minutes I promise!" Sollux slowly steps away from you and sulks inside without a word. When he shuts the door behind him, Feferi gives you another wide smile.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" You clear your throat. You thought this was going to be a lot fucking easier than this, evidently, you weren't counting on Sollux being here either.

"You and Sol, are you?" You let the sentence hang, not really knowing how to ask; to be quite frank you believe that this whole idea of yours is shit and you should've thought this out more thoroughly. She nods, her smile never faltering as she begins to speak in a sing-song tone.

"Yes! We've been together for a few months now!" Your heart stops beating and now you understand why she left, because she was with a fucking land dweller; she left you for him. You give her a curt nod and turn your heel and start to swim up to the surface.

"Eridan! Where are you going?"

"I just remembered that I havve somethin' to do." You can't believe what you just heard. All those books you read, stating that sea dwellers and land dwellers were to stay segregated. This isn't supposed to happen this way, you and Feferi were to be matesprits forever. Now she's dating that assblood of a troll? This is completely unheard of for you and you refuse to believe it. It can't end like this. You drag yourself out of the cold ocean water and start to race to your home. You can't handle all of this stress, no one will ever talk to you again; you'll grow to be old with no one at your side. You won't be able to tell little grubs your vast sea adventurers, you will never be able to call someone a friend. You just have yourself and your wretched books that taught you all of these lies. You slam your door behind you and glare at your bookshelves. You can't even bring yourself to trust nothing more than a few hundred pages bound by some cheap binding. You wipe all the books off of the bookshelves with an anguished cry. What's life if all that you were raised to believe was nothing more than just ink that spell out sweet words of comfort? A dynamic headache pounds against your already throbbing think pan and you let out a low growl.

You have to make it all go away, the guilt, the pain, the _humiliation._ It's all too much for you to bear and you start to think unreasonably. You begin to pack what little belongings that you still hold dear to yourself and you begin to walk. Perhaps during your long walk away from this shit hole that you called home, you'll find some sort of hope in whatever you used to believe in.

**Author's Note**

So here's my new story, this one will not be as long as With Just a Kiss. I was originally going to have Eridan just kill himself at the end, but I love Eridan too much to do that to him and so my moirail was able to help me with what to do with him. He's going to go on a grand adventure and maybe find the love of his life? *cough Karkat? cough* Idk I kinda ruined Erisol didn't I? Damn it. . . Oh well! There'll be a second chapter up soon! (I've given up on saying which days because I've grown lazy and normally don't update by the promised date) Have a good day! :D


End file.
